Drama Queen
by Silent Amethyst
Summary: Bonnie is going through some old things from high school and starts to wonder why she acted the way she did then.


_**Drama Queen**_

_**By kittyluvr77**_

Bonnie locked her white, convertible Mustang as she walked up to the door of her home, taking out the keys. It was starting to get dark out, so she had to look through each and every key in order to find the one that would let her inside. It wasn't until she got to the last one that she finally got a match. Groaning, she turned the key and pushed the door open.

Closing the door behind her and locking it, she threw her bag onto the couch and sat down on it. Propping her feet up on the coffee table and leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and sighed, thinking about how wonderful it was to be alone and away from the pressures of her former life.

Her former life. Had it really been four years since she graduated high school? It definitely didn't seem that long ago. Bonnie remembered it like it had just happened yesterday. Of course, it's kind of hard to forget your rival being kidnapped by aliens during the ceremony and everyone screaming and running for there lives, thus putting it off. That, and the fact that she had to take summer school to make up for _one_ point that she didn't make, thus making her wait even longer.

Bonnie got up and headed down the hall to her room and into her large walk-in closet. It took a little digging, but she found the box she was looking for. It was one she hadn't touched since she had moved into her single story, three bedroom, two bath home in Los Angeles. In it were memories that before now, she just wanted to avoid. Sitting down crossed legged on her bed, she set it down in front of her and used her freshly manicures nails to slice the tape that was keeping the box closed.

On top were to stacks of two picture frames, all four of them the same size, wrapped in newspaper. Grabbing one of them, she unwrapped it. It wouldn't matter which one she took since all the same people were in each of them. The only difference would be the one from senior year, since they had new uniforms that year. Looking at the bottom of the one she grabbed, it read:

Middleton High Cheerleaders

Senior Class of 2006

She remembered the names of everyone in the picture, even the ones she wasn't so close to. The team only consisted of twelve members, so that wasn't hard to do. Looking at herself in the picture, Bonnie realized that she really hadn't changed much since then, physically speaking. With the exception of her hair being down to the middle of her back now, she looked exactly the same.

She set the frame aside along with the other three unwrapped ones. The next thing she grabbed was a smaller box about the size of a shoe box. It was kind of heavy, and momentarily she had no idea what it could be. That is, until she opened the lid from it. Perfectly fitted in the Styrofoam casing was the tiara she had won for homecoming queen…

The place that she had won unfairly.

That was one of the things that, after some time to grow up and mature, Bonnie knew was wrong. Then, she didn't even think anything of it. She was upset and didn't care if others were hurt by what she did. All that had mattered was that she was going to get what she wanted, fairly or not. Just thinking about it made her feel a pang of guilt, and the knowledge of knowing who it truly belonged to didn't help her any.

Putting it back in the casing and closing the lid over it, she quietly said to herself, "If one of these days I run into you Kim, I'll make sure you get what is really yours." Bonnie gently set it down in her lap and took out the next thing, which was her yearbook from Junior year.

The book still looked brand new, and she guessed it was because of how many times she had opened it, or more accurately, how few times she opened it. Even the pages still smelled new. It didn't take her very long to figure out why. At the end of that year, as a last minute thing before they were given out, the yearbook committee decided there was one last picture they wanted to add.

Bonnie remembered trying to shoot down the idea because she had already ordered hers and didn't want to live with the memory of what happened on what was now referred to as "the night of the diablos". Even though she wasn't in the picture, it reminded her of when she made a fool herself in front of everybody. To this day, the words were still fresh in her memory.

_It finally happened. She's dating that loser. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating?! Ha ha ha!_

She shook her head. For the first time, she turned to the last page in the book. There really were more than one picture. Actually, the front and back of the page were used up with a story of that night with pictures taken off of the Internet from the news clippings. The whole page was dedicated to them.

As Bonnie looked at the pictures, she wondered why she treated them the way she did. Thinking back, it seemed so immature, even more so not knowing why. She found herself wondering how they were doing, or if they were even together still. The last she had seen of the duo was before she moved to LA a year after graduation to tryout for a part on a new TV show coming out. Since she had gotten the spot, she stayed there, only going back to Middleton to visit her family during the holidays. There was just no way to know, but she was sure they were doing fine. Still, she made a note to herself to go check up on them next time she was in the area, or at least ask others about them.

Closing the yearbook, Bonnie set it aside next to the picture frames. She looking at the picture of the cheer squad again. That made her wonder why being the team captain was so important to her. Wasn't the point of joining a team to have fun? Not to compete for a certain place in it?

Again, she found herself wondering why she did the things she did during high school.

After taking out the other yearbook from her senior year, she took out a stack of three boxes of the same size. The one on top was her older cheerleading uniform, the one that she had used longer. With a spark of curiousity, she took it out and started to put it on. She went to look at herself in the mirror.

It was slightly tighter than it had been the last time she had worn it, but it still fitted nicely. Grinning to herself, she did a few back flips and landed doing the splits. It hurt a little from not stretching first and for not having done anything of the sort in a couple of years, but all that mattered to her was that she could still do it.

Starting to get into it, she grabbed her pompoms that were still sitting in the corner of the box and started doing a routine that she remembered out into the hallway, the music playing in her head. Bonnie went throughout the whole house doing it, until the song ended, where she threw the pompoms into the air, swirled around on her foot, stopping just as they landing in her hands.

Holding her hands up a little longer as she caught her breath, Bonnie set the pompoms down on the coffee table in the living room and went to get a drink of water. As she leaned against the counter, she remembered about what she had been told that day. Earlier that afternoon, she had been told that she had been recommended to play a major role in a remake of some movie that played on one of the kiddie channels. He had asked her if she had ever heard of it. Bonnie said she hadn't, since she had never really been interested in those kinds of channels. He had given her a copy of the original to watch when she got home so she could see what it was about and let him know if she agreed to it.

Bonnie rinsed her cup out in the sink and put it in the dishwasher before going back into the living room to grab the movie out of her purse and stick it in the player. It had been given to her in a CD case with clear covering, making her wonder if it was even made into a DVD. The disc itself looked like any other of it's kind, except there were no graphics on it. The only thing there was on it were four capitalized letters written in permanent marker: CTDQ

That was of no help to her in remembering the title of the movie. She remembered being told, but was too caught up in the thought of playing a major role in the movie to pay attention to the littler details. There was no menu for it once it started playing either, instead just starting the movie automatically. Oh well, at least she knew it was a Mouse Ears Channel movie, considering the intro clip that started playing with the funny music and kids flying around colorful film tape… and the mouse ears at the corner of the screen with a ribbon wrapping around it that said "movie".

As Bonnie settled down into the corner of her couch wrapped up in a blanket, she started to realize just how sleepy she was. Yawning, she pulled up the blanket more and rested her head on the armrest. The sun had already set, and almost all the lights in her house were off except for in the kitchen, leaving the room reasonably dark.

As could be assumed, it wasn't long before Bonnie fell asleep.

---------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------ --------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------ ----------------------- ----------------------

She was in a dimly lit room. Actually, it looked like she was in the behind the curtain of a stage. There was no one around, but she could hear voices. It was sort of muffled through the curtain, but she was sure that was what she was hearing. Carefully, she made her way to the side of the stage and making sure that no one would notice her, looked out. The front curtain was still closed, concealing the stage crew or actors from the audience. It looked like they were going over there parts before they started. That wasn't the only thing she saw.

Everyone there Bonnie recognized. There was no reason she wouldn't since she had been able to get to know each of them over a course of four years. They were all dressed in the old cheerleading uniforms, making a small semi circle around the red head who was instructing them. There was no doubt to Bonnie that it was Kim.

She dismissed the group of girls and they all scurried around to the backstage. Kim stayed were she was and turned around, smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt before picking up the microphone. Out of no where, music started playing and the curtain was pulled back, letting in an almost blinding light that even Bonnie had to shield her eyes from for a few seconds. She wanted more than anything to go back backstage, but something kept her where she was, and she continued to watch as the singing started.

_There was a girl I knew who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd  
Always believed that she was gonna live her dreams  
That what went down was gonna come around_

What was going on? Who was she singing about?

_For all the doubters, non-believers, the cynical that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize_

It was right then that she noticed that she wasn't alone. Behind her were all of the other cheerleaders ready to go out onto the stage. They poured out, bringing her along with them, as they began singing the chorus, doing some sort of cheer or dance that Bonnie didn't recognize.

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wanna be_

"Could somebody…" Bonnie tripped by one of the girls._   
_

_But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody_

"Hello? Is anybody listening to…" she was bumped again, only this time on purpose, putting her up on a stool.

_  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
_

"Is this…" Bonnie was starting to get annoyed that nobody was listening to her.

_And you'll look back and you won't believe  
_

"Is this thing about.."

_That girl was_

"About_ me?!" she _yelled out the last just as the girls formed a circle around her, all pointing towards her for just a split second before moving on. Tara was the next one to take the mic. It took her a moment to figure out while Tara was singing to figure out that this song indeed was about her.

_Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use  
She's gonna get there any way she can  
Now she knows what she wants  
No one is gonna stop her  
Nothing's ever gonna hold her back  
For all the doubters, non-believers the cynical that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll know that you were wrong (who would've know)_

Once again they all started singing together again. This time, Bonnie joined along, and even continued going once the chorus was over. She had no idea how she knew what to sing, but went along with it anyway.

_Life is a work of art- you gotta paint it colorful  
Can make it anything you want  
Don't have to stick to any rules  
You don't need a high IQ to succeed in what you do  
You just gotta have no doubt just believe in yourself_

_  
_From there everyone else took over, all of them standing in a little circle singing into the microphone.

_Doubters, non-believers, once were her dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize  
_

Then all of the sudden, hundreds of other people come out onto the stage, joining in. Bonnie looked around frantically, but relaxed somewhat when she saw that they were all people she had went to school with. Specifically, the class she graduated with. They all looked towards her when her cue came in at the end of the chorus, and then continued on. There numbers gradually subsiding and the music fading away.

_That girl was me_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hot, tough everyday wannabe  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody…  
_

Without noticing, everything disappeared and semi-consciousness took Bonnie over.

--------------------------------- ------------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------------__

Bonnie's eyes snapped open. The credits were now scrolling down the screen, music playing as they went on. The movie was over. The room was darker than when she had fallen asleep on the couch. Falling asleep and then having the weirdest dream ever.

One of the songs playing caught her attention, and she turned up the volume so she could hear it better. Why did it sound familiar?

_And you'll look back and you won't believe_

_That girl was me_

Her eyes widened in realization. That song had been in her dream, and it had been about her! Her thoughts went back to earlier that evening when she had been going through her things from high school, and how she had been wondering why she had acted the way she had.

Did the dream she had withhold the answer to that question?

Bonnie grabbed the remote and started skipping back through the movie until she found the part she wanted, and listed to the song intently. There was no doubt in her mind that was the one she had heard.

That had to be the answer.

She had been a _one time teenage drama queen._

_------------------------- --------------------------------- -----------------------------------_

**AN:** this was for fun more than anything. I want to eventually make the dream part into a video, but I'll have to wait and see. Hope you liked it!


End file.
